The day the world changed
by DarthPhoenixFire
Summary: This is a short fic about the night Voldemort paid the Potters a visit. A night that will change everyone's lives
1. Chapter 1: A quiet Halloween

AN: Hello to all you readers of this right now! This is my first attempt at a HP story and well, it's mostly my version of the night the Potters died. I don't think I can get any better explanation than that. Shout out to my friend Unknown Marauder for the idea, look out for her version on soon!

**Chapter1: A quiet Halloween**

It was a quiet Halloween evening in the small rural town of Godric's Hollow. It's amazing how things are always the quietest before great tragedies. And tonight a tragedy shall occur...

Being it Halloween, there were several children out this night, scampering from house to house in search of the sweets that the home owners would provide.But there was one house that seemed as if the children didn't go to, one that they didn't even seem to notice as they rushed past. This was a nice humble little cottage, a two story white house, with a picket fence and a path dividing the well kept lawn up to the front door.

Peering out the window, a red haired woman watched as several trick-or-treaters ran by, laughing and screaming happily as they continued on to the next home. _I remember doing that, always annoyed Petunia when I got more candy. She said it was because I was cuter..._The woman sighed, then looked down at the young infant in her arms playing happily with the drapes in front of him. _Don't worry Harry, I'll be sure to let you go trick or treating once this is all over._

Sighing again, Lily Potter switched Harry to the crook of one arm as she moved across the living room towards the fireplace opposite the windows. Stroking the fire, she glanced at the clock on the wall as it struck 9:00 PM. "Now where is he?" she asked aloud. Feeling a tug on her hair, she smiled down at him. "Oww, be nice you." She lifted Harry up and rubbed her nose against his. " Huh Harry? Where's that goofy father of yours?" The 1 year old only giggled as she bounced him up and down as she glanced towards the dining room. "His dinner's getting cold..."

As if knowing that someone was being waited for, there was a loud CRACK outside the door, causing Lily to jerk around and stare at the door in fear. Moving quickly, she set Harry in his playpen, she reached down on the coffee table for her wand and cautiously approached the door.

"Who's there?" she called carefully, moving the curtain on the window to the left of the door slightly, so that whoever was out there couldn't see movement from the window.

"It's me dear, James Potter," a male voice called, while at the same time Lily clearly saw who it was. But she needed to be sure, and there was only one question she knew only a few could answer. "Tell me, what is your animagus form James Potter?"

The man on the other side chuckled. "I swear, you've been reading too many Ministry phamplets. It's a stag dear." Lily sighed relieved, before opening the door and letting her husband in.

"Hi honey," he said after hugging her and kissing her hello. "Sorry, Dumbledore wanted to make absolutely sure that I was Ok with making Peter the secret keeper." Sitting down in an armchair in front of the fire, he grabbed a copy of the _Evening Prophet_ off the table nearby as Lily headed into the dining room to fetch his plate. "He still thinks it's not a great idea."

Lily nodded as she returned, cradling Harry in one arm and floating the plate with her wand in the other. "I can understand that. Peter's not that brave James, and Dumbledore's never wrong. You should seriously consider making Sirius the secret keeper. Or Dumbledore himself."

James accepted the food before lifting Harry from his wife's arms and tossed the boy up and down a bit. "There's my guy, how's my little man huh?" He chuckled at Harry's gleeful laughs. "Been bugging mommy all day Harry?"

"No, he's been an angel all day." She smiled, but then got serious again. "I worry about these things James. From what Dumbledore said of the prophecy, Voldemort isn't going to give up easily on finding us. And as great as the Longbottoms are, we know he isn't going to go after them. He sees us as more of a threat."

James frowned, setting Harry on his lap before starting on the food. "Don't worry Lily. Dumbledore's done everything he can to make sure Harry's safe. And even though Peter's not the brightest bulb in the bunch, we can trust him. If we can't trust our friend's then we can't trust anybody..."

Many miles away, a short stooping figure huddled in a dark room at the feet of a taller man. This man, though he feared the one he kneeled in front of, knew that he now had given him the one thing he had been after.

"So Wormtail,"the cold voice hissed as he looked down at the other man, "you mean to tell me that the Potters have been hiding in the same place all along?"

"Y-y-yes my Lord, they have. They never moved, just put the Fidelus charm up to protect them from you. They knew you'd never find them once that happened.

Lord Voldemort's red snake like eyes narrowed. "Yess, I see now. This was most likely the work of that crackpot old Muggle loving fool Dumbledore. How he annoys me with his continuous interference!" Voldemort snarled, causing Wormtail to back away quickly in fright. Voldemort glanced at him, before looking up. "Malfoy!" he called.

A tall blonde haired man with a pointed face appeared out of the darkness and kneeled next to Wormtail. "Yes my Lord?"

"I wish you to watch things here while I am gone." Malfoy nodded in compliance.

"May I ask where you are headed my Lord?" Malfoy asked as Voldemort pulled on a long black cloak and reached in his pocket and pulled out his wand.

"I go now to complete my final plan. I shall not be gone for long, and when I return, the Potters will be dead!"

Malfoy and Wormtail watched in awe as their Dark Lord strode away, not knowing that a few hours later, their world, as much as the Potters and the world of everyone else will change...

So end Ch1! I do plan on putting up ch2 pretty quick, so look for that. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: One Flame down

AN: And so I bring to you all the next chapter of my HP fic! This chapter's longer than the last, and I think it was very well written. So sit back and enjoy:

**Chapter II: One flame down**

Many miles away, the sun was setting, casting an eerily blood red glow on a large castle that sat over looking a large lake. Inside the castle a tall gray haired woman was striding down a corridor. Stopping in front of a statue of a gargoyle, she said, "Flossing stringmint." The gargoyle jumped aside, and Minerva McGonagall started up the revolving stairs and to a door.

Knocking, there was a pause, and a voice inside said, "Enter." McGonagall came in, sighing.

"Albus, I hate to bother you, but I've gotten word from one of the students that Hagrid may have a Nudu cub down at his house. Now, I know you are a great friend of Hagrid's but frankly, you've got to draw the line somewhere!" Getting no response, she looked around, not seeing the headmaster at first. "Albus?"

"Over here Minerva." Glancing over to a corner, she saw that the Headmaster of Hogwarts was standing at the window, arms crossed and Fawkes perched on his shoulder as he stared out at the setting sun.

"Albus, are you alright? Has something happened?" she asked worriedly as she moved across the room, ignoring the the sleeping headmaster portraits to stand next to Dumbledore. Looking at her, Fawkes chirped a greeting. Up close, McGonagall was worried by the unusually grave look that was on the Headmaster's face, being used to the twinkle that seemed to always be present in his eyes.

Sighing, Dumbledore turned to McGonagall. "Not as right as I wish I was Minerva. I seem to feel as if a horrible thing shall befall one of us tonight..." He moved past her to site behind his desk, on which three red candles sat, two tall and one smaller one, all burning with a golden flame.

"But Albus, what do you mean? All of the Order members are currently safe and accounted for..." McGonagall's eyes widened. "Unless that's changed. Oh my Albus, is someone..."

Once again, Dumbledore's face was lit by the disturbingly blood red sunlight. "Thankfully no, but I have a feeling that may change. May we pray that it doesn't..."He sighed again, watching the candles flicker, before turning to the Transfiguration teacher.

"Minerva, I want you to go to the Order's headquarters and round up as many of the members as you can. I will cover for you here if someone asks."

"Of course. May I ask why?" Dumbledore didn't look up, only continued staring at the flames.

"Tell them to keep an eye on things, watch out for any strange Death Eater behavior tonight."

"Of course, right away Albus."She turned to leave, before looking back once more.

"Don't worry Albus, we'll all be fine in the end won't we?" Dumbledore only intertwined his fingers and leaned forward onto his elbows, still staring at the flames.

"We can only hope Minerva, we can only hope..."

Meanwhile back at the Potter cottage, outside, only two or three late trick-or-treaters were left, while inside, a quiet family moment was taking place. James sat in his favorite armchair in front of a roaring fire place while Lily sat on the floor with Harry playing peek-a-boo.

"Where's Harry, where's Harry...There he is!" Laughing at Harry's cute squels as she tickled him, Lily looked over at James. "Hm, he's got such an intelligent look in his eyes James, I'd say he's gonna be a banker at Gringotts..."she said with a wink.

James put on a false offended look and held his hand over his heart. "How dare you Lily! No son of mine is going to be a banker! He's going to be a star Quidditch player like his father!"

"Why on earth would he want to be in such a barbaric sport?" Lily joked, before holding Harry up eye to eye. "Yes, I see great things for him. He's gonna make great friends, get great grades, be a Prefect..."

"Get in a bunch of trouble, almost get expelled, be a hit with the ladies. Just like his old man." James smirked at Lily's own fake offended look. "What? It's true!"

"Come here you!" Reaching out, she grabbed one of his legs and yanked him off the chair and down on the floor next to her and Harry.

"Hey, what was that for?" James demanded kiddingly. Lily grinned wickedly, before picking up Harry and advancing on James.

"Come on Harry, tickle attack daddy!" James eyes widened in mock fear.

"No, not that, not that...!"

Meanwhile, a block away, the last two still excited trick-or-treaters were arguing with their tired parents about wether or not to finish this last block. But the argument was suddenly cut off as a loud CRACK echoed through the empty street.

"What was that?" the father asked looking around. Hearing footsteps, he called out "Who's there?"

He got his answer quickly as a tall thin figure emerged from the darkness in front of them. Taking in the person's height, dark cloak and the strange pale snake-like mask the man wore, the wife demanded, "Aren't you a little old to be trick-or-treating?"

"Yess, I suppose I am."The man replied as a bright green light illuminated the dark night then faded.

Voldemort shook his head as he stepped over the 4 fallen bodies. "Stupid Muggles..." he muttered then set off down the street towards the cottage.

Back in the cottage, James was laughing hysterically as he was under the onslaught of tickles brought on by his wife and son, when suddenly, he heard the front gate creak. Sitting up quickly, he gazed towards the door.

"James, what is it?" Lily asked, quickly seeing that James was now dead serious. James quickly shook his head, motioning her to be quiet before standing and grabbing his wand off the table.

"Lily,"he asked quietly, as calmly as he could, "has anyone said they were stopping by at all tonight?"

Lily's eyes widened in fear. "N-no, not at all...James, do you think it's..." He motioned her to be quiet as they both now heard footsteps coming up the front walk. They sat tense there as the footsteps stopped in front of the door, and they heard and saw the knob jiggle. They heard the person mutter a spell and saw the the glow, but the door stayed firmly locked and shut as the voice made what sounded like a cetain four letter word.

"Grab Harry and get back., now..." Lily quickly picked up Harry and backed away.

"But James, what about you...?" James only shook his head, motioning her to move further back as the door exploded inwards. James was thrown back by the force of the spell, colliding with the couch and sending it backwards. Lily screamed, as Harry started wailing.

Coughing from the dust, James shook away the cobwebs as he peered at the figure now stepping across the threshold and standing now on the inside of the entryway. The figure looked around at the destroyed room, before pulling his hood down, revealing his horrible face.

"Potter, after all we've been through,"Voldemort hissed, "you lock me out? Why, I'd think you aren't happy to see me..."

James glared angrily at Voldemort as he stood up, wand clutched in his hand. "You've killed way to many of my friends, why the hell would I ever be happy to see you?"

"Hm, pity. But you can rest assured, you will be joining them. You and that Mudblood wife of your have produced a threat to me, and I will not stand to let him live!"

"You bastard, you watch your language! Expelliarmus!" Voldemort's eyes narrowed, and with a casual flick of his wand, he blocked the spell.

"Come now Potter, you wish to beat me with a 2nd year spell? You must do better then that. Like this for instance. Sectumsempra!" Voldemort brought his wand down in a slashing motion. James screamed in pain as blood sprouted from his mouth as several large cuts slashed across his chest.

Stumbling backwards, James dropped to one knee, his breath coming out in sickly gasps. "Heh, picked that one up from an associate of mine." Voldemort smirked as he raised his wand and pointed it at James

"James no!" Lily screamed, bringing Voldemort's attention up to the other members of the household. Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he focused on the baby in her arms, and then a grin spread across his face. With amazing speed, Voldemort jumped over James and was advancing on the two.

"LILY! HARRY! Graghh,"James painfully pulled himself to his feet and pointed his wand at Voldemort. "ACCIO VOLDEMORT!" He watched with brief happiness as Voldemort jerked backwards, then dived out of the way as he flew past to crash through the window and onto the lawn beyond.

"James, are you..." Lily hurried forward to help him, but James held up his hand as he heard Voldemort grunt and start to get up outside.

"No Lily, take Harry and go! Run, I'll hold him off-"

Lily's eyes widened and filled with tears."But James-"

"No, don't worry about me! One of us has to make sure he can't get to Harry! GO!"Lily looked frantically between James and the rising angry form of Voldemort outside the shattered window.

Then she finally looked at the still bawling Harry, before setting a determined look on her face and nodding. She and James shared one last painful look good-bye, then she turned and disappeared.

James watched her go, before struggling to his feet and facing Voldemort as he lept back into the house."Potter, you do not know how greatly annoying you truly are, do you? I would have considered sparing you earlier, but now you will die." James said nothing, only straightening fully and staring Voldemort down.

"I may die now, but I will live as long as I know that one day, you will fall Voldemort. And for that I am willing to die as long as my friends and allies oppose you and stop you from ever getting Harry."

Voldemort only gave him a satisfied smile."Pity that it was one of your friends that _ratted_ you out." James eyes widened as a green light enveloped him, and he knew no more...

Miles away, Fawkes crooned sadly as Dumbledore gasped and hung his head as the first of the candles' flame flickered and disappeared...

I think that's the perfect way to end this chapter don't you? I think it was perfectly done, and I hope you do to. For those of you who were wondering, a nundu is like a giant leopard creature a friend of mine found in _Magical Creatures of the world and where to find them_. R&R and I'll have the next and maybe finally chapter up soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and go seek

AN: Ah yes, the next chapter of my thrilling tale and thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Sorry it's taken me awhile to update, but I haven't been feeling very creative lately you know? But this chapter's up, and I call it:

**Chapter 3: Hide and go Seek**

Hogsmeade, the quaint little village that many Hogwarts students have and will continue to visit in order to get away from the castle that overlooked the village, if only for a short while at a time.

But tonight, it is quiet, very few if any of the people in the village were aware of life or death struggle taking place many miles away. But instead, they continued their daily lives, eating, sleeping, or as many were at the local pub, drinking not seeing as a large black dog snuck out the back door of the pub, a large bottle clutched in it's teeth, as it set off down a back road and towards a small mountain in the distance.

The dog set off at a leisurely pace, passing a large motorcycle as it started it's way up the mountain, easily climbing it before stopping in front of a hole in the side of it, and shaking vigorously to get rid of the rain that was starting to fall. Ducking low, the dog moved into the hole, emerging in the cave a black haired man removing the bottle from his mouth.

Shaking his head vigerously to get the water off his hair Sirius Black grinned as he held the butterbeer bottle out like a hero showing off his prize. "Alright Peter, I braved the dangers of Rosemerta's to fetch this for ya, you better be grateful." Hearing no response, he looked around, realizing for the first time that the cave was empty.

Sirius looked around worriedly, a feeling of unease starting to . "Wormtail, if this is some weird joke you're trying to pull, you better give it up, you suck at pranks." Getting no response, Sirius walked forward, scanning the cave floor. "Come on Peter, seriously, this isn't funny anymore..."

Feeling his foot get caught on something, Sirius knelt down, seeing that it was a wizard's robe, torn, with what looked like marks showing what looked like a large scuffle had taken place around it. "No..." Sirius whispered, instantly feeling regret for his friend.

But something seemed wrong, things were too organized, too clean for if Wormtail had been attacke. Stooping down, he scooped some of the dirt up and sniffed it, a great look of disgust crossing his face at the smell. "Malfoy..." he growled, before standing, trying to figure this out. Why on earth would Death Eaters want to make it appear as if Wormtail was kidnapped? Unless...but would even Wormtail stoop that low?But then he thought back, to the last year, all the mousy boys constant fits of nervousness, all the times he disappeared for periods of time, it was all starting to come together, and now the confusion was replaced with a great feeling of rage. Dropping the bottle, causing it to shatter, he turned quickly, he transformed back into the dog, flying down the mountain towards the motorcycle parked at the bottom. _Dear god, I hope I'm not too late..._

Meanwhile back at the Potter house, Voldemort stepped over Potter's body, shaking his head at the stupid man's attempt to be a hero. _Why do they always try to put up a fight_? Glancing around, he saw the mudblood woman had disappeared, being smart enough at least to not try and stick around.. Moving from the destroyed living room and into the dining room, he looked around, seeing that the woman had appeared to go straight through the house and out the back door. "Ahh, the thrill of the hunt..." he said to himself, licking his lips maliciously at the thought as he strode towards the open door.

Meanwhile, Lily Potter was not outside as she had made sure to make it appear she was, but huddled around the corner at the top of the stairs and out of the direct line of sight of anyone who looking in that direction. She wiped furiously at the tears that had been streaming down her face since hearing her husband being murdered. Harry was still clutched in her arms, not making a sound and squirming persistantly due to his mother's hand clamped firmly over his mouth. Hearing footsteps down below, Lily peered slowly and carefully around the corner, seeing Voldemort walking calmly through the dining room, clearly headed for the kitchen and hopefully the open door in the back of it. But suddenly, Voldemort stopped, as if sensing someone was watching him, looking around, before looking up in her direction. Lily quickly jerked her head back around the corner as soon as his head had, hoping that he hadn't seen anything. Voldemort's eyes narrowed, as he started towards the stairs and up them. Lily squeezed her eyes closed, shaking from fear and gritting her teeth as he slowly started his way up the stairs. Even Harry had stopped squirming, as if sensing the horrible tension of the moment.

Step by step, Voldemort went, his eyes scanning the area, camly tapping his wand against the various portraits hanging on the way, causing them to screech in fright in fright and pain as they were each destroyed as he tapped them. Lily tightly gripped her wand, prepared to fight as soon as his ugly head poked it's way around, when suddenly Voldemort stopped, and paused about half way up. The tension mounted, as Voldemort stood there listening, seemingly hoping for a noise, any noise to tip him off, with Lily holding her breath, hoping Voldemort didn't catch a wiff of what Harry had just put in his diaper...

But finally, Voldemort sighed almost disappointed, as he turned and started back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lily sat there tensed, as she listened, not moving at all until she heard the screen door slam shut in the kitchen and his footsteps on the back steps. Sighing slightly relieved, her head fell forward onto Harry's hugging him tightly, before noticing that her iron clamped hand over his mouth and nose had caused his face to turn slightly purple. Quickly releasing it, she whispered an apology. "But you have to stay quiet stay quiet." Harry only nodded mutely as Lily slowly raised up, keeping her back to the wall as slowly peered around the corner, expecting Voldemort to pop at her and curse her and her precious son into oblivion...

But he didn't which suprised her, she didn't expect him to have given up so quickly. But she knew if he didn't find her out there, he'd most likely either come back in the house to look or burn the whole thing to the ground. Either way, she had to act, quickly. Pushing off from the wall, he tiptoed quickly down the hall, tensing with every creaking floorboard. Stopping at the door to her son's nursery, she cast a glance down at the hall below before before shouldering the door open and going in. And turning the light on, she moaned as she saw the mess on the floor.

"Oh, Harry, why now of all times?" Knowing the possibility of Voldemort finding them, the Potters had prepared an emergency bag to take with them if that ever occured. But sometime today, Harry had gotten into it and scattered it's contents all over the floor. But Lily could scold him later, she needed to save time. But she resorted to the muggle way, leaning down to quickly stuff it all in there, cradling Harry as she did.

Though she got it done quickly, she knew it had taken too long, realizing as soon as she finished that she could have done things quicker with her wand. But she could scold herself later, they needed to leave. She stepped toward the hall, not seeing one last rattle still on the floor. As she moved forward, her foot hit the rattle, causing it to slip, sending her off balance and falling to the ground, losing her grip on Harry as she fell. She hit the ground hard, and Harry rolled a foot away. She groaned, sitting up to see the telling sign on her son's face, the thing that he had been keeping down for the last half hour, the scared and upset feeling he had stored. "No Harry, don't I beg of you, don't..."

But the boy's lip wobbled, and confirming Lily's worst fears, he opened his mouth wide, "WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Lily's eyes widened, and she quickly moved to pick him up and try and console him, as the cry echoed through the house and down to where Voldemort stood, blasting various trees. Hearing the sound, his head snapped around, a wide grin spreading on his face as he turned and strode back towards the house...

Yes, yes, this is where I leave you hanging! Hate me all you want, but I feel this is the perfect spot. :D I didn't want to upset all my readers so soon, but the next chapter will be sad, I guarentee it. So R&R, and I'll try and get the next one up soon. Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4: Saved by her Love

AN: woot, the next chapter's up! Dances And after a long enough wait right? Well I must say, this is one of the best chapter's I've ever written, and that's saying something. I said this will be a sad chapter, and I think it is. So grab some tissues and get ready, for I bring you...

**Chapter 4: Saved by Love**

On a hill over looking the valley Godric's Hollow sat in, a tall greasy haired man stood. Sighing he crossed his arms as he watched a green light flash in the windows of a home he identified as the place the Potter's lived. Hearing a squeak from somewhere below him, he looked down to see a rat sitting next to the bottom of his robes.

"Stupid rodent." he grumbled annoyed, kicking at the rat, causing it to squeak in fear and scamper several feet away. Content that it wouldn't return, Severus Snape turned once again, unaware that the rat returned to sit next to him, both staring at the house. Staring, and waiting...

This was the end. And she knew it. And frankly, that didn't scare her as much as she thought. What truly scared Lily Evans Potter was the fact that she had failed. Sliding down the wall of the nursery, she couldn't stop a devastated sob from escaping, following by the first of what she knew would be many tears.

Worriedly, Harry looked up at her. "Momma?" he asked uncertainly, scared by the fact that Lily was crying and not knowing what's going on. Blinking down at him, she smiled, despite the fact she was shaking.

"It's ok Harry, it's ok. I'll protect you." she whispered, as she hugged him, nuzzling the top of his head as downstairs, she heard the back door crash as it was flung off it's hinges and across the kitchen. "I won't let that psycho get you..." and she realized, she wouldn't. She wouldn't let him get Harry, no matter how scared she was. There was no way she was going to let some psycho take the most important thing from her, she'd fight with all her will to stop him. And she couldn't do that by hiding in a corner. James had gone down fighting, and so would she.

Standing, she moved quickly to Harry's crib, sniffling as she stood over it. Hugging him, she rubbed his back soothingly as he continued crying. "Shh, it's ok honey it's ok. Mommy's gonna have to go away for awhile, and you'll have to stay with uncle Sirius. But listen Harry..." she held him out so that green eyes could stare into green eyes both shining with tears.

"I know you don't understand, but I want you to know this. I'll always be here for you, I'll always be watching. From when you get on the train to when you graduate, from your first kiss to your first child. I want you to live life to it's fullest, and don't ever go the path of that horrible man downstairs. Do that for me Harry, and I'll know this wasn't in vain..." Kissing the top of his head, she carefully pried his clutching hands from her shirt and set him down into his crib, causing Harry to cry even harder.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, kissing him one last time and did the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. She walked away, her heart clenching with every sob coming from Harry. Pulling out her wand, she looked back at him one more time. "I'm sorry Harry.." she whispered, opening the door and exiting the nursery, shutting the door behind her to find...

A bored looking Voldemort standing at the end of the hall, arms crossed calmly as he stared at her exiting the nursery. "Ah, Ms. Evans. How delightful to ssssee you again this evening. You almossst had me with your little sstunt earlier, but now, I'm afraid we've entered the end game. Move aside and we can make this very quick."

Lily shook her head angrily, pointing her wand at him. "No way I'm letting a psycho like you take him from me!" Voldemort only chuckled as Lily advanced on him, her wand pointing.

"You think you can stop me? I'm the most powerful wizard in the world, and you are nothing but a filthy little mudblood hung up on heroics. But I'll make you a deal, you move aside and I'll spare you and only take the boy." Lily shook her head again.

"In your dreams you psycho! I'm never letting you lay one finger on my son! Proteg-" she was cut off as Voldemort yelled "Crucio!" causing Lily to fall to one knee as she screamed in pain, somewhat happy that Voldemort only left her under the curse for a few moments.

"Now, once again. Move aside and you live." he demanded, striding over to stand over her.

"N-never Riddle, you'll have to kill me first!" she spat at him, seeing his anger at the use of the monster's real name. "Expelliar-" once again she was cut off by a curse, this one she didn't know, but it's effects sending her flying backwards to crash onto the floor, her wand rolling away from her to fall between the space in the railing over looking the first floor. Looking up fearfully, she stared at Voldemort's rather bored expression backing up again, she stumbled to her feet and glared at him. But they both knew that there was nowhere near the confidence level she first had in her anymore.

"You are defenseless and can not do anything. This game is starting to grow troublesome woman. I won't ask again, MOVE ASIDE!"

"No, not Harry! Lily said pleadingly, hoping to reason with him. "I'll do anything, just not Harry!"

"You have nothing I want now except that boy! I have told you, his life for yours!" Lily looked to be contemplating this, giving Voldemort a brief fleeting feeling of victory, before suddenly she turned and ran down the hall towards the nursery. Voldemort snarled, sprinting down the hall and raising his wand as she slammed the door open and dived at Harry's crib. "Haaaarrrrrryyyyy!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he roared, hitting her square between the shoulder blades as she shielded her son from the curse, the force of the curse blasting her over the top of the crib and onto Harry, sending the whole thing toppling over, mother and son crashing to the ground.

Dumbledore's heart cracked, seeing the second of the red candles flicker and die. Standing quickly, he moved over to where Fawkes stood on his post. "Get me Hagrid, and quickly." he said to the bird, getting a nod, followed by a flash of fire as Fawkes disappeared.

"Stupid woman..." Voldemort muttered, walking the last few feet to stand in the doorway. Glancing around, he saw Lily's fallen body, her blank expression covered with tears as Harry pitifully tried pulling at her sleeve.

"Momma?" he asked uncertainly. "M-momma?" he whimpered again, as he caught site of Voldemort standing there, staring down at him. Harry didn't know who this bad man was, but he knew he didn't like him, so he gave him a glare. "Bad man hurt momma!" he said stubbornly to Voldemort.

"Your mother was a fool boy." Voldemort said menacingly. "As was your father. They put all this effort into protecting you, supposedly the boy who would be my downfall. Fools. Now to end this..." he said, raising his wand as Harry stared at him defiantly. Say hello to them, IN HELL! Avada Kedavra!" sweeping his wand down, he shot the green spell at Harry, a grin on his face-

Which turned into a look of shock as suddenly, inches from the boy, it stopped, hitting a barrier that transformed in a ghostly pale image of Lily Potter.

"I said you wouldn't get him!" the ethereal being said coldly. "Now die Voldemort. Die." the image faded, and the curse continued, hitting Harry in the forehead and sweeping up, leaving a lightning shaped cut on him.

"W-what?" Voldemort said in shock and fear as the curse continued up, blasting through the roof to come sweeping back down through the ceiling and straight into Voldemort.

"N-n-nooooooooo!"he screamed, as his body was torn apart, unleashing a wave of black magic from where it once was.

Up on the hill and on a motorcycle fast approaching the village, Sirius and Snape's eyes widened in shock as a sudden blast of green erupted from the roof of the Potter resident, only to come crashing down. moments later, the house exploded, as a black energy erupted from it, screaming up into the sky and disappearing. Down at his feet, the rat squeaked in shock and quickly ran down the hill towards the ruins. "Holy hell..." Sirius said, hitting the gas pedal on the bike and roaring even quicker as he hoped at least someone was alive.

Well I'll leave this one here. I know it's short, but I think it turned out great. I was going to include the first part of the next chapter, but I decided I wanted to end this here. There'll be one last chapter, as we tie up things and bring it all up to the beginning of Sorcerer's Stone, which was what I was planning all along.It should be up later today, so be happy, because for once, I'm updating twice in one day! R & R, and get ready for Chapter 5: The world changes! Cya soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The world changes

AN: Yes, the final chapter! I had fun writing this and I wanna say thanks to everyone who's reviewed: Elwing-Evenstar, James Greenbrier, Mr. Spork, and especially Unknown Marauder, for she was the one who originally this story was inspired by. Thanks to all of you it was fun, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of The night the World changed:

**Chapter 5: The world changes**

Dumbledore paced, staring worriedly at the third candle when suddenly, a green snakelike flame started circling around it. But right before it could hit the candle's golden flame, a bit of the 2nd candles wax suddenly dripped down, putting out the green flame. "But what does it mean...?" he whispered. Before he could contemplate this even more. Hagrid burst into the office. "What's wrong?" Hagrid said worriedly, not liking the grave expression on Dumbledore's face. "Ye don't think..."

"Unfortunately I do Hagrid. I need you to go, and go quickly to Godric's Hollow. I fear that we are too late..." Hagrid's eyes widened, as he started sobbing.

"B-b-but how? I thought ye said ye had it covered!" he said in shock.

"I don't know Hagrid, but right now, you must go and see what happened. I fear the worst. I believe that Harry is alive though." Hagrid stared at him.

"Yeh do? But how could he be Professor?" he asked in shock.

"I don't know Hagrid, but something tells me that we may have seen the end of Voldemort."

"Professor, that's crazy! How th' hell could that happen?"

"I don't know, which is why I want you to get to the house. Find Harry, and take him to Order Hqs, I'll send word to you there. I'm sending word to the Order, they'll hopefully be able to keep certain people from getting there when they aren't supposed to."

"Right, I'm leaving now. I just hope nothin's happened..." he said turning quickly and runing down the stairs.

"As do I Hagrid, as do I." Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the candle again. This meant Harry was alive, but how...?

Sirius slowed down the motorcycle, tilting it down so that the wheels hit the street as he roared towards the Potter residence. He could see the smoke from the rubble, as well as the various neighbors heading towards it. Hitting the gas, he roared down the street, screeching to a halt in front of it and staring in shock. The whole place was destroyed, as if a huge tornado had come down from nowhere and crushed the whole place. Shaking, Sirius got off the bike, not noticing as a rat scampered past him, a wand clutched in it's teeth.

"Where did this house come from?" one of the neighbors asked another, donned in a pink bath robe, curlers in her hair and bunny slippers. "It wasn't here before..."

"More importantly, what the heck destroyed it?" the second asked.

"I don't know, I saw a lot of green light and the heard this huge crash... Hey, watch it!" Sirius ignored them shoving between before starting to frantically start searching for the rubble.

"James! Lily! Hello! Are you there!" he called, shoving broken furniture and wood aside._ Come on, you can't be dead! Come on James, spring up out of nowhere and say you had a bad wand accident and have Lily grin and hit you! For the love of God, please answer!_

"Oi Black!" a voice called from behind him, and Sirius looked up to see a distraught Hagrid making his way through the crowd. "Find anything?" he asked hopefully.

Sirius shook his head. "Not yet..." I don't think we will find anything actually..." he said worriedly. "Even with all this mess..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be suprised if he went and leveled the whole thing just to brag." Hagrid said darkly, shuddering as he stepped through the rubble to stand next to Sirius. "Come on, we have to keep our hopes up, they may just be unconcious. Ya know what I mean? James is tougher than that." But Sirius had tuned him out, he had heard something, not very loud, but it almost sounded like...

"Whoah Hagrid, shhh! Listen..." they both stopped, and then they both heard it, the faint, unmistakable sound of a crying baby. "Harry!" they both yelled, looking around frantically.

"Over there!" Sirius said, pointing to the spot near where the nursery would've been above them on the second floor. Pushing his way through the rubble, his heart raced, _Harry was alive_!

They followed the sound of the crying, before finally finding it's source beneath a broken piece of the roof. "Oi, let me." Hagrid said simply, reaching down and lifting the piece up to reveal a battered and bruised but relatively uninjured looking toddler crying his head off.

"Harry..."Sirius said softly, as Hagrid carefully reached down and picked the sobbing boy up. "Is he ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Looks like it, except for this cut on his forehead..." Hagrid said suprised. Sirius looked over, seeing an odd lightning shaped cut on the boys head.

"That's a curse cut..." he said in awe. "It means he survived a major curse..."

"Wha? You mean..."Hagrid started, but Sirius was then distracted by what looked like an arm near where Harry was. "Oh no..." moving over, he pushed aside the wood to find the fallen and unmistakable body of Lily Potter. "Dear god no!" he cried, burying his face in his hands. Hagrid threw back his head and howled, startling the Muggles standing near the rubble.

Sirius didn't know how long he sat there sobbing, but he was finally brought out of it as a hoarse voice said something above him. "It's gonna be ok Sirius." Hagrid said sniffling. "They probably went down fighting you know, and by god, that's how they'd want to have gone out. But we have to get out of here, you don't know who might be hanging around."

Sirius nodded, finally being able to look away from Lily's face. "Yeah, you're right. They did this for Harry..." standing, he looked at Hagrid. "Give him here, I'm his godfather, I'll take him away to safety." but to his suprise, Hagrid shook his head.

"Sorry Sirius, Dumbledore's orders. He wants me to take him to headquarters. Says we'll figure things out from there..." Hagrid trailed off, staring around at the destruction. "Who the 'ell did this? How'd he find them?" he said, not being able to fully comprehend things.

But Sirius had realized who did it. He realized who was the only one who could've been able to betray Lily and James to Voldemort. A scowl of anger crossed his face, and he turned to Hagrid. "Yeah, you take my bike and take him to Dumbledore." Turning he started quickly walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hagrid called after confused.

"To make things right!" Sirius called after, jumping over the last of the debris and starting to run down the street. _For Lily and James...this is the one thing I can do to hopefully make sure they didn't die in vain!_

Hagrid could only watch him run away, before looking back down at Harry in amazement. "Bloody hell, he's the boy who lived..." He was shocked, but he had no idea what this night really meant. Not yet anyways. No one did.

Not the old man currently reaching over and grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill and starting to write: _Dear Mrs. Petunia Dursley..._

Not the fat blonde man who slept next to his horse faced wife as they relished the fact their son had finally fallen asleep.

Not the squealing girl with a few brown curls on her head as she laughed and chewed happily on a pillow shaped like a tooth.

Nor did the red haired man as he tried to help his pregnant wife deal with the chicken pox that three of their red headed children had.

Not even the round faced toddler realized how close his fate had come to being as he stumbled and fell face first onto the rug of his house as his parents couldn't help but laugh.

For all of them, the world had changed the night that Voldemort visited the Potters. For this night, this was the night that the world changed for all of them.

And that's the end of the story! Wild cheers and applause Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. I don't like how I worded this chapter, so I wouldn't be suprised if you guys don't quite follow along. As HP fans know, other than the circumstances surrounding the death of...somebody in Book 6, this is the one night we really have no clue what happened, thus making this quite a difficult chapter to write. I tried to go on what was said in the books, and if you guys see a discrepancy in what's written, be sure to point it out to me. I always love criticism. Anyways, I'm off to write chapters for the other fics I have up, so if you guys like the Legend of Zelda or Digimon, go check them out. R & R, and until next time, Have a Nice Day!


End file.
